generation hero
by shadica225
Summary: my first stroy i ever wrote, even before my sonic colors story. inspired by sonic generations, the sasha story in the warriors manga, and the song 'it will rain'
1. now you're gone

_'this can't be happening...'_

i ran after them, with tails flying right beside me. the small four-year old seemed just as upset as i was. we just beat both eggmans, so i guess that was one good thing that happened. but...why did they have to leave so soon...?it just didn't seem fair.

"come back!" i yelled after them, wanting to catch their attention and trying to see them one last time. "don't leave!" we finally caught up to them, and stopped to see them fading away in a ball of golden light. they turned to look at us, and i could tell that they didn't want to leave, either. of course, that just made me even more sad.

"don't go... you're the greatest friends me and li'l tails ever met...even if you are just us in the future...but even so, please, please don't leave us..." i trailed off, too sad to even finish.

"yeah! we'll miss you!" i heard li'l tails say sadly, and from the way he said it, i could guess he was close to tears. _'so am i, tails. so am i.'_ i thought to myself.

the older tails looked down sympathetically at his younger incarnation. "we'll miss you too, guys..."

"...but we need to get back to our own time now." the older me finished, smiling down at the two of us. i was overflowing with so much sadness, i was surprised that i wasn't crying. "...you're right. it's been way past cool teaming up with you, sonic."

"yeah, it sure was fun..." sonic trailed off, smiling.

"hey, before you go, i want to tell you something i probably should've said sooner." i said.

"what is it?"

i looked up at my older self, then smiled. "happy birthday."

he smiled back, and for a moment, everything seemed perfect. then,they started to fade away. "wh-what...?"

"we're sorry you two, but we have to go now." sonic said, looking down at us sadly.

"y-you can't leave..."

sonic held out his hand, and i grabbed it and held on to it tightly. i looked up at him and almost gasped at what i saw.

tears were streaming down his face. then that's when it hit me. _'he...he doesn't want to leave, either...'_

i felt tears streaming down my face, and i almost fell to the ground in dispair. so much for not crying.

"don't go...please..."

"...goodbye, li'l me...i-i'm sorry we have to go..."

"no...it-it's just not fair..."

"see ya' sonic..."

those were the last words i heard from him. i looked up and saw that him and the older tails were gone. i could hear li'l tails crying next to me.

"no..." i whispered, tears still streaming down my face. "no..."

i felt tails hug close to my leg, but even that couldn't cheer me up.

"SONIC!"

-back in the current timeline-

(modern sonic's pov)

i don't think i've ever felt this sad before.

it feels like i left half of my heart with li'l me. i could still see his sad, tearful face as he begged me and tails to stay. and believe me, i would've stayed with them.

if i could.

so as me and tails were back at green hill, we couldn't help but think about how our younger selves were coping.

"i wish we could've gotten to spend more time with them..." tails trailed off sadly, staring off into the distance.

i placed a hand on tails' shoulder and sighed. "me too, tails. me too."

what a terrible way to end my birthday.


	2. a spark of hope

-back in the past-

(classic sonic's pov)

i felt so upset, i couldn't even think clearly.

i wanted to see them again, wanted to just be able to go to their timeline and see them...

a flash of light nearby snapped me back to reality. i saw the chaos emeralds spinning rapidly, and a ball of golden light appeared in the center of the emeralds. then, it flew over to us, and that's when i realized what was happening.

"sonic...is this... is this what i think it is?" tails asked me, a spark of hope showing in his eyes.

i smiled. "i think it is, li'l bro." we started to fade away, but i knew where we were headed.

"we're going to see our older selves."

-back in the current timeline-

(modern sonic's pov)

too exausted and upset, i flopped down onto the grass and just laid there, staring up at the trees. 'i wonder if we'll ever see them again...'

the sound of tails' voice snapped me out of my trance. "you okay, sonic?"

"yeah. just tired." i answered. "that and totally bummed out."

i heard the sound of footsteps, and looked up to see tails walking over to where i was and then sitting down next to me. "same here." he said softly."sonic...do you think we'll ever see them again?" he asked me, sadness clearly showing in his crystal blue eyes.

"i don't know, li'l bro." i said softly. "i don't know."


End file.
